


Monster Hunter

by Quokkabear



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I don't fucking know what I'm doing, M/M, Violence and stuff, holocaust parallels, just winging it, probably some relationship stuff I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quokkabear/pseuds/Quokkabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the monsters surfaced their presence has been the topic of many a political debate. Many humans are uniting against them and it becomes more and more dangerous each passing day. Are we doomed to repeat the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Hunter

“hurry throw her in the truck”

“we don't have time for this”

“she fucking saw us, we can't let her go”

The door opens and a human woman is thrown bodily into the back of the truck. The men don't bother with any sort of restraints or magic barriers. They just kick her forcefully and slam the door once she's inside. The woman looks up and sees two skeletons chained to the wall of the truck, sitting on benches opposite each other. They look like they could be twins, except one has a lazy smile and the other looks fierce and angry. They're monsters. The woman cowers on the floor where she was thrown. The truck starts to move.

“what the fuck are we gonna do with her?”

“we could have a little fun, I don't know.”

“we should kill her and just fucking bury her with the rest of this trash”

“shit, at least let me fuck her.”

The woman whimpers and starts crying. She curls up into a ball on the floor.

The angry skeleton looks away, shifting his chains. His leather coat is scuffed and has a big tear in it. He looks pissed. The Skele with the lazy smile looks at her sadly. His blue hoodie is dirty and torn as well. It looks like they put up quite a fight. But the monster hunters have magic blockers now. The hoodie skeleton sighs.

“hey hey, it's alright. We'll figure a way out of this.” he tries to comfort her. She just keeps sobbing miserably.

“hey, wanna take a guess why we skeletons are so calm? Because nothing gets under our skin!” the hoodie skeleton smiles at the woman expectently. She sniffles a bit and looks at him.

“hey what do skeletons say before they start to eat? Bone apetit! Heh.”

“Shut the fuck up sans.” The leather jacket skele snarls

“heh, oh come on, you like skelepuns as much as I do.”

they hear a rasping cough and look at the woman. She looks embarrassed but gathers her courage.  
“Hey can you critique my food puns? I really want them to get pepper.” Sans chuckles "you know I know a friend that became a vegetarian, it was a missed steak.” sans starts to laugh happily and beckons her closer encouraging her. She's gaining confidence, sits up and scoots towards him a bit and says “I think if you were a vegetable you'd be a cool cumber!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” the men driving the truck shout and bang on the cab's walls. The woman flinches and curls up into the fetal position again. 

“don't mind them, they just can't take a joke. Come sit up here with me. Any one as natural at puns as you is a friend in my book.”

She accepts his invitation and gingerly sits next to him nursing her battered body. Her arms are covered in bruises and her face has a big bruise on it as well. He looks at her sadly. He figures he might look similar if he had skin. Despite her situation she seems completely unafraid of the monster sitting beside her.

She holds her ribs and smiles. “I think I like skelepuns the best, they're quite humerus”

Sans chuckles warmly. Leather jacket gets more agitated. “We're gonna fucking die.”

“Don't get so spooked red. We've still got a chance.”

“What the fuck ever, and why are you even talking to her? She's just a disgusting human.”

there was a moment of uncomfortable silence. The woman stared at the floor for a while, sans rubbed the back of his skull and red folded his arms in a huff.

To be honest Sans didn't know why he was treating her so kindly. Humans have always been horrible. Well, except for one. Maybe there were more that were an exception like Frisk. Maybe that's why, despite everything he could be kind to this poor human. He could only hope right?  
“So your name's are sans and red huh? I”m _____.”

“nice ta meet ya _____. How'd you get involved in this mess?” Sans says kindly

“I saw those brutes attacking a dog and I tried to rescue him. I guess it was a dog monster. I thought they'd run off like bullies usually do when someone stands up to them. They were a little more determined than I thought.” She winced touching her face.

“Where were you when you saw them” asks red

“I just left a club, my friend was being…. Well she wasn't being a very good friend. It's the one on 7th avenue. Are these men really going to kill us?” Her eyes open wide and they shine with tears.

“Well they're sure as fuck going to kill US.” Red huffs. “Great, they're driving around town picking up monsters. I guess Undyne was right.” The girl chokes back a sob and Red looks at her with pity despite himself.

“Yeah. I guess so.” Sans says. “So how was your friend being not so good a friend? I think we've got some time to consume so I wouldn't mind a story.”

The woman tells sans about how she doesn't like clubs much but she hadn't seen this friend in such a long time she thought she'd humor her and go anyway. She figured she'd suffer for a few hours and go home and they'd watch movies and catch up. 

The club was horrible and hot and smelly and she wasn't having fun at all. Her friend was just as miserable because she really wanted to dance with guys but she was too scared or prideful to ask anyone to dance. Either they intimidated her or she thought they weren't good enough for her.  
The two went on the dance floor together and were finally having some fun when a guy grabbed ____ and started grinding on her. She didn't know what to do and she was trying to be nice but she really was very uncomfortable. She put up with it for a song or two and then tried to break away and go sit down. He got very clingy and wouldn't let her go and started grabbing her ass and being rude. 

Her friend tried to help her out but the guy was really persistent. They finally managed to shake him and ____ really just wanted to go home. She felt overwhelmed and wasn't having any fun at all. Her friend got really mad though and accused her of ruining their night. She told her she wasn't leaving and that ___ could fucking walk home. 

So ____ went outside to get some air and try to call someone and that's when she saw two big men in ski masks sneaking up on a dog. The suddenly grabbed the dog and started kicking and hitting it. She wasn't so good at defending herself but when it came to protecting others she didn't give it a second thought. She ran over to help ..... and ....... well.

“you know the rest.”

“why the fuck would they throw you in here? You're a human, you're on their side. Even if you are stupid.” red scoffs.

“Just because we're the same species doesn't mean we have the same views.” ___ says. “in fact for hundreds of years humans have enslaved each other, killed each other, and disregarded each other's humanity. But we've also-“

“You're really just proving my point that humans are scum.” Red says cutting her off. She stares at the floor and a few more tears fall.

“heh red, cool down.”

“We just got fucking jumped by a couple of meat heads and there's a sack of shit in here whining and I'm fucking done sans. Let them kill me.”

“don't say that.”

“you were saying it yesterday.”

"You know this isn't what I fucking meant."   
“I'm sorry.”

they had momentarily forgotten that ____ was there and both whip around to look at ____

“I'm sorry that humans are so terrible. I don't know why these men are doing this to you, I don't know why we're so mean to each other and to you but I'm sorry. You don't deserve this.”

she was crying again

“fucking great. We don't need your pity human.”

“shut up red.”

They sat in silence for a long time. They could hear that the sound of other cars passing by was less and less often. Soon the road turned bumpy. It seemed that they were nearly at the end of their destination.  
Red shifted in his chains. Sans seemed to sink further into his hoodie. ____ seemed to be nodding off despite herself. All three were battered, bruised and utterly exhausted. Suddenly ____ fell on Sans's shoulder out cold. He jumped and started at her in wonder. She didn't seem scared of him at all and now she was falling asleep on him.

Humans are weird.

Red glared at Sans angrily. Behind that angry grimace though, his eyes were just a tiny bit sad.

The truck stopped.


End file.
